


How to play with an Omega

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Hawke, Blood Magic, Gang Rape, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, dp, hypno - Freeform, male hermaphrodite (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood mage Alpha Hawke, Beta Carver, Omega Anders. Mentioned gangbang (nonexplicit) / noncon (explicit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to play with an Omega

Carver’s muscles flexed; one could almost see his veins map across his strong, sturdy frame as he gripped tightly on the mage’s head and pressed on that blond head impatiently.

"You’re going to choke him," Hawke said with a raised eyebrow. "Don’t do that, he’s our healer."

"Right." Carver exhaled, voice quivering slightly as Anders spat his cock out easily, leaving a trail of saliva dripping down his shaft.

The mage coughed, voice hoarse.

"Who would have thought that he was in heat when…" Carver said, turning away, cheeks flushed.

The elder brother raised both eyebrows and shrugged. An Alpha like himself had little problems finding a mate; the question was which one. He had little concern for the mage at that moment — until he heard Carver say, in private of course (since the little brother was always somewhat incapable of saying anything that didn’t make him sound like a bit of a twat), that he could not get over the way the mage turned to look at them as if he was a mother hen protecting his chicks.

_"So… You want to make him yours, I take it," Garrett had said._

_Carver had frowned and looked away. “I… Did not say anything.”_

_The elder brother had raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Of course, he’d hinted a couple of times at Anders, but the mage only had eyes for the Alpha anyway._

_One thing led to another, and before he knew it, he had kicked a pregnant mage out of his mansion. One that he had filled with his own seed earlier._

_Carver found out eventually — only after a Templar mentioned that a delicious omega which resembled a rather handsome apostate had sucked him off, and he’d bragged about his “mercy” because said omega was pregnant. Not at the Rose or the Barracks, of course, but in the Middens where templars had to go in groups to survive. The mage was, surprisingly, in a decent state when Garrett and Carver found him, legs spread, pants down. Shirt torn. Smelling like the scent of half a dozen templars._

Anders and Garrett had considered his joining the Order a betrayal of sorts, and it had virtually sealed a death warrant on Carver’s unrequited affection for the mage. But, being the brother of the Champion of Kirkwall, Carver barely saw any action — possibly because of the Knight Commander, who knew that Garrett, of all people, was a dangerous blood mage. (Carver himself thought it erroneous, but blood magic was blood magic and he had been warned far too much about it to not dislike it. But, as Garrett would say, Carver mostly disliked everything anyway…)

Not that this mage was entirely his first choice; he’d lusted after another mage a little more than he should. But once he got over his initial annoyance, there was more tahn could be said for the way that soft blue glow seemed so warm after one woke up from a concussion… Or the way one felt safe in the hands of this particular mage.

Carver had always thought that he was the one who was taking care of mages and protecting them and cleaning up their asses after them. It had been an odd revelation to find out that sometimes, mages could help to clean his own mess up, after all.

Anders shivered quietly as Carver stroked the taint (which was, incidentally, different from the Darkspawn taint) which marked every Omega and enabled them to give birth.

"You’re so wet down here, magey," Carver grinned, whispering into the mage’s ear.

"You sound like one of those patrons at the Blooming Rose," Anders said without missing a beat. He was still rubbing his throat gingerly. "Next you’re going to ask me how many Templars has done me here or there, which really is quite the Ferelden sort of love-making. Orlesians usually have more tact."

"Maker, you have been slutting it up in Orlais, too?" Carver blurted out, when Garrett slapped him lightly on the ass. "…Shit, I didn’t mean that."

Anders moaned and arched his back. He smirked slightly, eyes glazed from the uncontrollable state of lust that his body seemed to be in.

Garrett stilled himself and admired the way that blood could so easily be manipulated within the mage. “…So, it is mine, after all.”

Carver closed his eyes painfully, and opened them again. This was a bizarre situation, but he knew that he, as a Beta, would regret it forever if he was not at least present for the mage… To protect him from his own damned brother.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Anders raised an eyebrow. He spread his legs, moaning and writhing impatiently as Carver stuck his finger inside and began to fuck him with it.

"I…" Carver gulped. He looked into the mage’s face and saw just how feverish he was; he growled in annoyance at the way the mage acted as if anybody would do — that whether it was Carver himself, or somebody else, it would be of no consequence.

Garrett, on the other hand, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the depravity of it all. He circled the mage, who was on all fours like an animal on that low table, and Carver, who was practically drooling over the Omega as if he had never seen one before.

"If I had known that you were with child, I would not have kicked you out, Anders." Hawke said sincerely, voice low. "I am sorry that your feelings were hurt."

The mage closed his eyes and simply moved back and forth, moaning and whimpering while Carver wiithdrew his calloused fingers from the mage’s dripping man-pussy.

"You should stay here." Hawke said, staring into Anders’ eyes. The useless spirit that was possessing the healer seemed to have lost his power against such powerful blood magic. "We can look after our child together."

The mage’s eyes widened. Mind blank in the moment of heat, he made nondescript noises, and arched his back again.

Hawke smirked, and waved at Carver. A gloved hand ran over Anders’ belly, and rubbed it lightly. “I can’t wait to screw your pregnant pussy.”

"…This is ridiculous…" Anders murmured, "I… I have had enough of being used."

Carver swallowed the lump in his throat and helped to lift Anders up, so that the crevice of the mage’s spread legs fitted right over his large cock. Garrett inhaled heavily, and positioned himself right above Carver, depriving him of the view altogether.

"No…!" Anders moaned loudly; body stretched painfully over an impossibly large member.

"It shouldn’t hurt that much," Garrett said, "I seem to recall something about seven or eight—"

"Garrett…!" Carver protested tiredly, but he did not have the will to resist the dominant one any time soon. He groaned slightly as the mage’s tight little cunt gripped his cock; it felt so tight and wet that he almost wished that he was much more like Garrett — smaller and full of copious amount of cum.

"You were the one who almost choked him, Carver." Garrett replied.

"I didn’t mean to. Sorry, magey." The warrior sighed.

Anders’ laughter was a little sad and infectious. He began to move his hips again, as Garrett stretched his anal muscles with a handful of lube. “Nngh… Get it over with.”

"I’ll cum inside you again," Garrett said, "For old time’s sake."

Carver felt a tingle in his loins when Anders squeezed down on himself irregularly; he lifted Anders’ butt, shifted over to the other side so that he sat face-to-face with the mage while Garrett played with that ass, and looked deep into those honey-coloured eyes.

Guilt.

"I’m sorry," Carver whispered into Anders’ ear.

If the mage heard him, he did not show any signs of forgiveness as he tried to rub his own body against Carver’s, using the warrior’s body like a fuck-toy.

Carver rubbed the mage’s ears lightly, licking and biting at the shell of his ear while the mage moved in rhythm to Garrett’s fingers. He tried not to think about his brother as he kissed the mage, thrusting his tongue into the mage’s mouth, tasting it for himself like a fool desperate for any leftovers while the Alpha simply tolerated his presence.

"Ah…!" Anders yelped aloud, when Garrett buried himself balls-deep into that ass, and then pulled that emanciapated mage down while he got comfortable — making Carver pierce the mage in one go. "It hurts…"

"You like it." Garrett said dismissively, using long, slow strokes while the mage’s asscheeks were spread for his own viewing pleasure.

Carver looked into the mage’s face, and was unsure as to what he saw. But the mage’s voice was undoubtedly that of pain and pleasure; the mage began to move his hips on his own… and Carver breathed in deeply, to think that he was rocking lightly against the womb that carried his brother’s… cub…

And, in despair, he began to thrust in short, hard rhythm, holding the mage tightly as he did so.

"Look at how hot you’ve gotten my brother, Anders. Say you like it…!"

"…I… Ah… I love this…" Anders sounded incoherent and quite unlike himself. This was not the Anders that they had known. 

With that, the young warrior lost control and squirted deep into the mage, just as Garrett did.

Anders panted while the blood mage slid out and wiped his hands on the blond’s back nonchalently. “Have fun, Carver. I’m done for today. If we’re lucky, we’ll end up with Hawke twins… Heh.”

When the door closed and Garrett was out of the room, Carver rested his face against the mage’s neck, licking and kissing him as gently as he could. At the very least, Anders seemed to be regaining some of his wit now that the blood mage was gone.

"If only I never… If only I have listened to Justice." Anders said quietly, causing the Beta’s eyes to well up. "I shall never forget this."


End file.
